


red strings of fate.

by introvirtued



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Companion Piece, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Empathy Links, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Glowing Eyes, Growing Up, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Kid Thomas Sanders, King Creativity, M/M, Mind Palace, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Telepathy, The Dark Sides (Sanders Sides) - Freeform, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), The Light Sides (Sanders Sides) - Freeform, The Mindscape, Worldbuilding, Young Sides (Sanders Sides), series: ftctts.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvirtued/pseuds/introvirtued
Summary: basically, just a bunch of ficlets surrounding the sanders sides growing up, & their lives before the events of osftsb. also, worldbuilding, fluff & angst galore.companion fic to my seriesflying too close to the sun.sporadic updates when the inspiration strikes. all prompts are always welcome, as long as they do not involve anything i won't write (please refer to my profile for more information).
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Thomas & Original Side(s), Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Morality & Emile Picani & Sleep, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Everyone, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, LAMP/CALM, Logan & Patton & Emile & Roman & Virgil & Remy, Logan & Patton & Emile & Roman & Virgil & Remy & Janus & Remus, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Original Side(s) & Original Side(s) (Sanders Sides), Original Side(s)/Original Side(s) (Sanders Sides), Sleep | Remy Sanders & Everyone, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	red strings of fate.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668035) by [OneLetteredWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 01, unrequested. dialogue prompt: "why are you still up?" / main pairing(s): logicality & background emile/janus/remy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: logan’s. ages of thomas & the sides: 31. set a month and a half before the events of the first chapter of _osftsb._
> 
> tw: nightmares, a small panic attack, light swearing, mentions of the dark sides.

Logan sighs.


End file.
